


Don't Do It, Please

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide Attempt, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is ready to go after the events during his lifetime. He believes he is finally ready to say goodbye to his own life, however, many obstacles stand in the way of his goal.A BOOK BASED OFF THE SONG "MY R" !!
Kudos: 4





	Don't Do It, Please

**Author's Note:**

> TW // ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, HEAVY YELLING, A GOOD SLAP OR TWO, AND SOBBING.
> 
> (I like to TW/CW as much as possible so I don't accidentally trigger anybody)
> 
> P.O.V. IN THIS CHAPTER IS FIRST PERSON, FROM KOKICHI OUMA'S PERSPECTIVE.

Just as I was about to take my shoes, off on the rooftop, there I see;

A girl with messy hair before me, but despite myself I go and scream,

"Hey! Don't do.. it please.."

The girl turned around and shrieked, she much have been suprised by me just standing there and then yelling at her to stop. She had blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and wore mostly pin-

Wait a minute- what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way! Honestly, I'm somewhat pissed. This was an opportunity missed!

The taller girl told me her woes, "Go on, I've heard it all before."

"I really thought that he might be the one.. but then he told me he was don-"

"For God sakes, please! Are you serious?! Wow, I can't believe that for some shitty reason- you got here before me! So you're upset; that you can't have what you wanted?! You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!" Kokichi snapped, slapped the girl once across the face.

"I.. I'm feeling much better, thank you for listening.."

The girl with messy hair then disappeared.

How strange, nobody's usually ever up there after school.. whatever, I guess I should just go home for now, and try again next time I get the chance..

Alright today's the day- or so I thought, just as I took both of my shoes off. There was another boy- short as can be, and despite myself I go and scream.

The petite boy told me his woes, I know I've heard it all before.

"Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here.."

"For God sake's, please! Are you serious, I just can't believe! That for some stupid reason, you got here before me! Cause even so! You're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!"

"I'm hungry.." said the boy, as he shed a tear. The boy short as can be then disappeared.

And like that, there was someone everyday.. I listened to their tale.. I made them turn away.

And yet there was no one who- would do this for me, no way I could.. let out all this pain.

The next day, I walked up the stairs to the rooftop, praying just this once. Just this one time, nobody will be here.

But for the very first time, there I see;

Someone with the same pains as me.

Having done this time and time again, he wore a black cardigan.

"I just want to stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home. That's why I came up here instead." that's what the boy in the cardigan said.

-whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less, either way! But in the moment, I just screamed;

Something that I did not believe.

"Hey.. don't do.. it, please!"

Ah- what to do?! I can't stop this boy- oh this is new!

For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew..

But even so- please just go away so I can't see, your pitiful expression is just too much for me..

"I guess today is just not my day." he looked away from me and then he disappeared..

There's no one here today, I guess it's time.

It's just me, myself, and I.

There's no one who can interfere.

No one to get in my way here!

Taking of my checkered cardigan,

My messy hair, coming undone,

This petite boy, short as can be-

Is gonna jump now, and be free!

Or so I thought, until someone quickly pulled me back.


End file.
